


Sweets Can Mend a Broken Heart

by hell_is_our_home



Series: The Misadventures of Dan the café employee and Phil the dork who loves his cupcakes [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one day before Valentine's Day and Dan was heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets Can Mend a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This a sequel to [First Try](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3196127) so if you haven't read that I suggest that you do! This wasn't beta-ed or anything so sorry for any grammar errors or anything like that but I hope you enjoy! I was going to post this on Valentine's Day but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to post it on time so I posted it a bit early!

It was one day before Valentine's Day and Dan was heartbroken. Exactly one week ago Dan had baked his first batch of red velvet cupcakes and briefly met Phil. He had managed to get Phil's number, but that day when Dan called the number he had dialed directed him to a sushi restaurant. On top of that his neighbor had been playing Origin of Symmetry on full blast the night before. As much as Dan loved Muse, he also loved his sleep.

So now here Dan was, sad and wallowing in self-pity while Pam tried to teach him how to make some cream puffs. Pam was explaining to him the French origins of the choux pastry while she grabbed the utensils.

"Its actually a simple recipe, but its easy to mess up so pay attention." Pam said as she placed the stand mixer on the table. Pam looked over at Dan, he was staring out the window with his head resting on his crossed arms. "Dan?"

"Yes?" Dan said turning to Pam and sitting straight on his stool and giving the most innocent smile.

"Are you still thinking about that boy?" She asked. Dan's smile faltered and he sighed softly.

"I'm trying not to." He said and hunched back into his previous position. "I mean a _fake_ number, really? And to a sushi restaurant?" Dan groaned. "And he seemed so nice."

"Oh, Dan." Pam said and walked over to him. She patted Dan's back as he stared back out the window. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding?"

"Yeah, I misunderstood that he had no interest in me." Dan said. "I bet his name isn't even Phil." Dan sighed again before sitting up. "I'm sorry, we should just get back to the cream puffs."

"Alright, it'll help you get your mind off him." Pam offered as she walked over to the fridge and gabbed the rest of the ingredients.

"Yeah, I just need to forget about him." Dan said to himself, giving Pam a smile when she returned to the table.

***

"Wow, these look amazing." Dan said as he finished piping the crème chantilly on the last choux pastry.

"Well, that's because I made the puffs." Pam teased. Dan rolled his eyes.

"But my crème came out awesome." He said as he dusted the puffs with confectioners sugar.

"Yes it did." Pam admitted. "Next time I'll let you make the puffs." She said and plated the cream puffs onto one of the cake stands.

"Alright so what's next?" Dan asked clapping his hands together.

"Well tomorrow is Valentine's day so we're going to have to make some more chocolate truffles, chocolate cake and.." Pam paused. "I can make those on my own, but I'll need you to help me make some red velvet cupcakes if you don't mind."

"Of course." Dan smiled. "How many should I make?" He asked.

"A few dozen, red velvet is the most popular during this time." Pam replied. "We might have to stay for a while after the shop closes, if you want to leave when your shift ends I completely understand-"

"Oh shush, Pam. I'm not going to abandon you, I know how busy it could get during Valentine's day." Dan said and went to grab the rest of the utensils. Pam smiled.

"Thanks, Dan."

***

"Jesus Christ!" Dan breathed out as he hunched over and slammed his head against the table. "How do you do this every year?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"It takes hard work to run a business." Pam simply replied. Dan lifted his head from the table.

"But its so hard, how do you keep up with it?" He asked.

"You have to dedicate yourself to it." Pam said as she placed the dirty bowls and utensils into the sink. "If you want something, you have to work for it." Pam leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. "Do you think my cafe would've gone to the way it is now if I had given up?"

"I guess not." Dan replied. Pam smiled and walked over to Dan, patting his back lightly.

"Now go home, we've got a busy day ahead of us." She said and shooed him off the stool.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Dan said and grabbed his jacket.

"See you then."

***

Dan trudged into his apartment, completely worn out. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on his sofa. He stepped into his room and kicked off his shoes, falling face first on his bed. Dan sighed happily as he rubbed his face into his pillow, he was much too tired to change out his clothes. Dan was just about to drift off into sleep when he heard the familiar sound of the American Horror Story theme muffled through his walls. Dan groaned loudly against his pillow.

Dan had never officially met his neighbor since he moved in, all he knew was that they had some good taste in music and TV. Dan wanted to knock on they're door and tell them to lower the goddamn volume but he was just to lazy. Instead he just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sound of Evan Peter's voice.

***

Dan awoke to Gerard Way screaming 'Destroya' in his ear. He now regretted choosing his favorite song as his alarm. He sat up on his bed, yawning and stretching his arms before getting up and stumbling into the bathroom.

Dan looked terrible, his hair was a mess and there were patches of flour on his clothes, he definitely needed a shower. He sighed at his reflection as he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Dan felt more relaxed every time he showered and he used this time to reflect on his life. Today, however, he thought of how busy the cafe was going to be that day and how he'll be seeing so many couples buying coffee and sweets together.

Dan still couldn't believe that Phil had given him a fake number. He wondered if Phil was even his name. He was probably lying when he told Dan that the cupcake tasted nice. Oh god, would if the cupcakes he made were actually terrible and he was selling people rancid cupcakes and Pam will get sued and lose the cafe. Dan shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, using that a cue that he needs to get ready. Sometimes his thoughts can take him to some dark places.

***

Dan was able to get to the shop an hour before opening, sporting a solid red t-shirt with pac man ghost eyes for the day. Dan reached into his pocket to grab the keys to shop, feeling the napkin Phil had given him. As much as he resented the fake number written on it, he still liked the gengar drawing.

"Morning, Dan." Pam greeted as he stepped into the shop. "Are you ready for today." She asked as she placed a new tablecloth on one of the tables, it was white with some small red hearts dotting around it.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Dan replied.

"You'll survive, its just for one day." Pam replied and Dan wondered how she was able to manage the cafe by herself before he was hired. "I've set up the tables and some of the decor on the counter, we just need to fix up some of the pastries and fill up the coffee machine."

"Alright, I'll get right to it." Dan said and went into the kitchen to grab some of the pastries. Dan grabbed a tray of brownies and started placing them behind the glass counter. Pam walked over and stated filling up the coffee machine with some fresh coffee beans.

"Dan." She said as she turned on the machine, she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah?" He asked, keeping his back to her as he continue to organize the brownies.

"Valentine's Day can be a bit busy, so don't stress out if some of the customers yell or pester you about their order." She warned. "And don't be surprised if you see a few lonely ones ordering a whole box of truffles for themselves."

"Well I think I can relate to them, so it won't be much of a problem." Dan laughed as he took back the empty tray to the kitchen and grabbed a tray of some mini pavolva cakes. "And I think I could handle some angry customers."

"If you say so, but I'm still calling my sons to help." Pam said. "They already know how everything works around here so you don't have to waste time on showing them." She said just as the small bells at the front door chimed.

"Hey, mom." Pam's twin sons greeted as they stepped into the shop. Dan had met the twins a few times, they had just graduated high school and were entering university in a few months but in the mean time they helped Pam and Dan with the shop whenever they could.

"Hello boys, you already know Dan." Pam said as Dan waved.

"Hey, Dan." Greg, the older twin said.

"So what are we working on?" Tom, the younger twin asked.

"Tom you'll help Dan at the register and Greg you'll help me in the kitchen making the pastries." Pam replied and clapped her hands. "Alright let's get to work before the shop opens."

***

Saying that the cafe was packed was a understatement. The line was so long that people had to wait outside of the shop and filling the sidewalk. Tom and Dan helped the customers in line while Greg waited the tables, Pam answering calls and finishing up some of the sweets in the kitchen.

"So one dozen vanilla cupcakes with buttercream and one dozen chocolate cupcakes with ganache frosting, right?" Dan asked as he opened the cash register and fetched her change.

"Yes." The customer, a young woman replied. Dan tried to ignore the trails of tears and massacre running down her cheeks as he set her box for her order.

"Alright, there you are." He sad handing the young woman her box. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." She sniffed and walked out the shop, blowing her nose on her way out. Dan sighed to himself and thought how he was going to be like that this year too.

"Next!" He called out. As much as he wanted to sympathize with the customer, he didn't have to time.

"Do you have anymore of those dark chocolate truffles." The next customer asked.

"Just a second." Dan said and turned over to the small open window near the kitchen.

"Greg!" He called out and Greg stepped in front of the window.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do we have anymore truffles?" Dan asked. Greg shook his head.

"We ran out." Greg replied and Dan rubbed his neck and turned back to the customer.

"Sorry, we ran out." He said. The young man just shrugged.

"Its fine." He said and his eyes flicked over to the cupcakes on the cake stand. "Can I get a box of the red velvet cupcakes?"

"Yes, of course." Dan said and began to set up his box.

"Sweets seem to be the thing that can cure a lonely heart, huh?" The young man said.

"I guess so." Dan replied.

"Sorry, I just got dumped and chocolate seemed like a good idea." The man said and chuckled.

"Well, chocolates always a good idea." Dan smiled.

"Have a nice day." Dan said as he walked out of the shop. As he helped the next customer, Dan watched as the young man tried to stuff his change and receipt into his pocket and by doing so he accidentally bumped into the woman Dan had helped before him. She almost tripped over but caught herself on one of the street lights. The young man looked embarrassed and Dan could tell he was apologizing while the woman smiled and laughed. The man scratched the back of his and they exchanged a few words before crossing the street together, a smile across their faces. It seems like everyone was having a Valentine except for him, Dan thought.

***

"Phew! I thought today was never going to end!" Tom said as he slumped on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "I don't know how you do it mom." He said and Pam laughed.

"Its a labor of love." She replied as she and Greg washed the utensils and Dan dried. There was ten minutes before the shop closed but they figured they wouldn't have any customers left. "Speaking of love, I hope you boys didn't miss any dates to help out today."

"I didn't, thankfully." Tom said.

"I did, but she didn't really seem into me." Greg said. "She didn't really care when I told her I had to work."

"She probably didn't want to seem too pushy." Dan said. "You should call her."

"Really?" Greg said raising an eyebrow. "I'll give it a shot." He smiled. The small group looked up when the sound of the bells chimed at the front door.

"Tom, can you get that?" Pam said. Tom nodded and stood and walked over to the front of the shop. They listened to Tom and the customer as they spoke before Tom walked back into the kitchen, a large smile on his face.

"Do we have any employees with dreamy brown eyes who makes amazing red velvet cupcakes left?" He said and Dan took every bit of strength not to drop the bowl he was holding.

"What?" He asked in disbelief before he coughed a bit before placing the bowl and rag down, he walked over to the small window. He peeked through and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Pam whispered when Dan looked back at them, a terrified look on his face.

"Its Phil!" Dan mouthed and flailed his hands around.

"Go! Go!" Pam mouth back and waved at him. Dan coughed again before standing straight and fixing hair, smoothing down his shirt before walking out of the kitchen.

"Hi." Phil said as Dan stood behind the counter. "Um, I hope you don't mind me coming, but you never called and-"

"Woah, woah wait what?" Dan said holding his hands up. " _You_ gave me a fake number." He said raising his voice a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked, tilting his head a bit. Dan ignored how he looked like a cute lost puppy and went back to the subject at hand.

"You gave me a fake number." Dan said and reached into the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed the napkin and smoothed it out on the counter before holding it up for Phil to see. "See, you gave me a number to a sushi restaurant."

Phil looked at the napkin, dumbfounded for a bit. Suddenly his eyes went wide before he covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Oh, no." He moaned, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Yeah, you know its really messed up-" Dan said, telling Phil exactly how angry he felt.

"No you don't understand." Phil said and lifted his eyes, keeping his nose and mouth covered. "I wrote the number wrong. I'm such an idiot!" He said and covered his eyes again.

"What?" Dan asked and looked at the napkin and back at Phil. Phil reached over and grabbed the napkin, holding it up and pointing at one of the numbers.

"That was supposed to be a five not a nine." Phil explained, his cheeks turning pink. Dan was speechless, what was someone supposed to say in this situation?

"Um.." He managed.

"I'm really _really_ sorry." Phil said. "I should've made sure I had written it down right."

"No, no its fine." Dan said, feeling relieved. This whole time Dan had thought that Phil was playing a joke on him, but he wasn't.

"I would ask if I could take you out for coffee to make it up to you, but I guess you're kind of sick of coffee?" Phil chuckled and rubbed his neck. Dan laughed with him.

"Its a bit late for coffee." Dan said. "But um, do you want to walk home together? I mean if you were going home already. I don't live too far from here." He suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Phil smiled.

"Okay, I'll just go grab my jacket." Dan said and walked back into the kitchen.

Once he closed the door Dan jumped around and pumped his fists into the air.

"What happened?" Pam whispered.

"He's walking me home!" Dan whispered back and grabbed his jacket from the hanger. "Can I go?" He asked.

"Yes, go! Go!" Pam waved him off.

"Thank you." He said clapping his hands together. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He said before walking out of the kitchen.

Phil was waiting for Dan, rocking on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"Um, so we should get going." Dan said and held the door open for Phil. "We could take the bus if you don't want to walk." He said once they were out of the shop.

"No, its fine. I like walking." Phil said.

"Okay." Dan smiled. "Um, so its this way."

***

"No way! You like Death Note!" Dan smiled.

"Yeah, its such a complex series." Phil said. "I love it!"

"So, we're almost there." Dan said. "Its pretty late, so you can stay at my place if you want." He offered and he was sure he was blushing.

"Okay, I actually live near here though." Phil said looking around the streets.

"Oh." Dan said a bit disappointed.

"But we can still hang out." Phil suggested.

"Okay." Dan smiled. "So this is my place." He said and stopped in front of his apartment building.

"You live here?" Phil asked in disbelief.

"Um, yeah, its not much but-"

"I live here!" Phil laughed.

"Really?" Dan asked. "How come I've never seen you around?" Dan asked as he opened the door and held it open for them.

"Well I don't really go out to be honest." Phil admitted as they stepped inside.

"I completely understand." Dan laughed as he led them to his apartment. "If it wasn't for my job I'd probably just stay at home." Phil laughed.

"Here's my crib." Dan said trying to sound cool the same time Phil said, "This is my apartment."

"What?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil. Phil was pointing at the apartment across from Dan.

"I live here." Phil said.

"You're the one who's been playing Muse late at night?!" Dan asked.

"Sorry, do I really play it that loud?" Phil chuckled.

"Kind of." Dan laughed. They stood in the hallway, laughing at themselves for a bit. "So, um do you want to hang out at my place or yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write a sequel to First Try but its Valentine's Day so I thought 'eh why not?'. I apologize for all the time lapses in this and if it got a bit too confusing.


End file.
